hi5brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Hi-5 (1ª Temporada)
A 1ª temporada de Hi-5 estreou em 12 de abril de 1999 na Austrália pelo Nine Network. Criada por Helena Harris e Posie Graeme-Evans, o formato original foi produzido pelo Kids Like Us, Southern Star, e Nine Films. Exibido pela Nine Network. Tos episodios film en ABC Studios de 1998. É uma das temporadas da primeira versão que não foi exibida no Brasil (pelo menos no Discovery Kids) que por sua vez, era exibido o Hi-5 Estados Unidos que adaptou quatro temas do mesmo formato. Em 2015, o Hi-5 Official TV disponibiliza no youtube, os episódios desta temporada. Elenco Humano * Kellie Hoggart * Nathan Foley * Charli Robinson * Tim Harding * Kathleen de Leon Fantoches * Jup-jup * Tata (Chatterbox) Temas Lista das Músicas/ Episódios OBS .: Please edit and translate here Tema no quadro de palavras A palavra que aparece na vinhetas do quadro de Palavras com Kellie Hoggart e Tata, em todos os nove temas: * Chapéu Released de Roadshow Entertainment * Move Your Body * Summer Rainbows (Arco-Iris de veráo) * Star Dreaming CDs Released de Sony Wonder * Jump and Jive with Hi-5 * Santa Claus is Coming! (CD e CD-Rom Extra) TV Show DVD * COMING SOON! iTunes TV Show release * COMING SOON! Atenção * A maioria de canções (ou temas) que nunca foram ao ar ou adaptadas são apenas traduções, ou títulos não oficiais. * A versão americana adaptou 4 dos 9 temas acima. Curiosidades * Os integrantes não vestiam figurinos específicos para a parte das apresentações musicais ou uniformes coloridos, estavam apaisanos, porém em Dream On, usavam roupas de dormir. Cada integrante tinha seu estilo diferente, algumas vezes com um grife do Hi-5. Em alguns quadros, por exemplo, para interpretar os animais, usavam apenas as máscaras. Também utilizam algumas peças como capas, óculos, chapéus, etc... * Há um grupo musical holandesa que tem o mesmo nome da série coincidindo com a formação similar aos dos integrantes da 1ª temporada original, mas nunca chegou a ser criado a versão da série infantil com esse elenco, mas foi um grupo pop teen e que teve um hit chamado "Ooh Lalala". * Algumas partes dos episódios desta temporada (exceto as músicas) chegaram a ser adaptados para Hi-5 USA e para a 13ª temporada. * O songlet "Oh, legal" que foi incluído no primeiro episódio da 14ª temporada, quando Stevie Nicholson exercia as formas espaciais, já existiu na 1ª temporada e foi cantado originalmente por Nathan Foley. * Existe o songlet "Jump Forward, Jump Back", já faz parte do quadro Histórias compartilhadas do 4º episódio e foi adaptado para a música "Pra frente, Pra trás" da apresentadora Xuxa Meneghel. * Também no 4º episódio, nota-se que no quadro de quebra-cabeças, apareceu a cabeça de Tim Harding atrás das portas onde Jup Jup iria sair. * A canção "Hula Hoop" com Charli Robinson, foi interpretada pela (sucessora) Lauren Brant e a música da mesma já foi dublada. * As músicas "Pronto ou Não", "Amor sem fim" e "Dream On" foram adcionadas na 5ª temporada da mesma geração. Já na 13ª temporada, as músicas "Pronto ou Não", "L.O.V.E." e "Cinco Sentidos" são adicionadas na geração seguinte. Sendo que elas foram exibidas no Brasil ("Pronto ou não" e "Sonhando" (versão de songlet) sendo através da adaptação americana e "Amor sem fim" na 13ª temporada, ambas com a dublagem da Vox Mundi). * A canção "Se você olhar pra mim" foi adicionada na 14ª temporada de Hi-5. * Nesta temporada, mostra a cena das crianças dançando as músicas de cada tema da semana. * Há duas versões do clipe das músicas de cada tema apresentado, em alguns casos, nota-se que as cenas do clipe foram refeitas. Categoria:Hi-5 Categoria:Hi-5 (v.1999) Categoria:Hi-5 (Austrália) Categoria:Kellie Crawford Categoria:Nathan Foley Categoria:Charli Robinson Categoria:Tim Harding Categoria:Kathleen De Leon Jones Categoria:1999 Categoria:Hi-5 Original series